1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a system and a method for adjusting print format in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a desktop computer or a mobile terminal includes a display screen for communicating with a user. The user may edit a document in a WYSIWYG (what you see is what you get) mode on the display screen for printing. When the font size and/or image size of the content in the document is too small, it will be difficult for the user to view the final printed content clearly. A user may manually scale down or scale up the text font size and/or the image size of the content to achieve optimum viewing before the content is printed. But it's inconvenient for the user to adjust the print format manually. Therefore, there is a need for a technique automatically adjusting the size of the content to make the user view the printed content more clearly and more easily.